Conventionally, apparatuses that handle fluids (chemical fluids) such as pharmaceuticals are formed as a fluid apparatus unit structure (an integrated structure) in which the various types of fluid apparatus components (valves, regulators, various sensors such as pressure sensors, and various switches such as pressure switches), which form the constituent elements, are integrated by being connected by piping. Such fluid apparatus unit structures include those in which a chemical fluid is removed as necessary while carrying out slurried chemical fluid circulation and water circulation.
In addition, in the case in which, for example, plural fluid apparatuses for chemical fluids are used, such as in semiconductor manufacturing equipment, an integrated structure that enables fluid apparatuses for chemicals to be connected together without using piping has been proposed, and the size of the overall device can thereby be made more compact because piping becomes unnecessary (refer, for example, see Patent Document 1).